


More Than He Bargained For: Part One

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: More Than He Bargained For [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex On A Girl, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a food break, Beat notices Shigemi's crush on Neku and convinces his partner to ask her out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For: Part One

“Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to grab a bite to eat?” Neku turned towards his reaper partner, Beat. They were standing outside the 104 building entrance that led up to the burger place, Sunshine Shibukyu.

 

“No, man we gonna-” Beat broke off as his stomach rumbled loudly. “Well, maybe we can afford ta stop for a mo'.” He flashed a slightly embarrassed smile at Neku, but did not blush.

 

Laughing, Neku directed his steps up towards the escalator towards the second level restaurant. Entering, he saw that the place was oddly empty for a weekday, considering it was almost lunchtime.

 

“Man, where is everyone?” He asked no one in particular.

 

“The lunch rush ended early today, as the local corporations have some competition scheduled for this afternoon. I don't know any more about it than that.” Shigemi Konno casually replied from behind the till. At least, she sounded casual, but her heart was racing at the sight of Neku, and her thighs began feeling distinctly damp.

 

Oblivious to all this, Neku walked right up to her and ordered the double burger with a coke, and Beat, after a few moments deliberation, opted for the same. As he ordered, his eyes darted between his friend and the cashier, noticing the way she was looking at Neku as he paid for the food.

 

“Yo, Phones. Next times on me!” He felt bad for letting Neku pay, but knew better than to fight him on it. Besides, it had been interesting to see what Shigemi would do as Neku paid, if she would touch his hand or not. She had, her fingers lingering slightly too long as she took the money from him.

 

“You don't have to, I have plenty of yen from cashing in duplicate pins.” Neku waved off his friends promise, and led them over to a table to dig into their burgers.

 

“Yo, Phones! The cash babe totally digs ya!” Beat whispered across the table.

 

Neku's eyes darted towards Shigemi, who was resolutely ignoring them and focusing on completing a mid week inventory of supplies. At least that's what she looked like she was doing, but really she was trying to summon up the courage to ask Neku out on a date.

 

“You sure?” He asked Beat, startled.

 

“Yah. She's totally hot for ya. But shy... dude ya gotta make the move here!” Beat heatedly replied. “She'll lift her skirt for ya, if ya just ask nice.”

 

“Lift her skirt?” Neku repeated blankly, then his mind registered what Beat meant and his cheeks heated up. “B-Beat! I am so not going to just have sex with her for no reason...” He fought to keep his voice low so as to give Shigemi no clue as to why he was suddenly blushing.

 

“Oh, ya sure 'bout that?” Beat chuckled and Neku blushed even harder.

 

“Y-yeah... I... I mean I barely know Shigemi...”

 

“Shigemi? That's her name?” Beat's smile widened. “Go on, ask her out!”

 

Sighing, Neku knew that there was no way to win this fight. Truth was, he thought Shigemi was cute, and his cock hardened every time he spoke to her, but she had given him no indication that she liked him back. Of course, he was more focused on the missions than on girls and flirting...

 

Then there was Shiki. If there was any girl he wanted to pursue romantically, it was Shiki, but to do so he had to win this damned game!

 

Misreading Neku's hesitation as shyness, Beat began teasing him. “Wha'? Ya chicken to talk ta a girl, Phones?”

 

“No! I- I just want to finish eating first!” Neku quickly said the first excuse that came to mind, and fortunately Beat's lack of formal education prevented the former reaper from realizing that Neku was lying.

 

As he finished eating, Neku took the time to think things through. Deciding that he would ask Shigemi to talk to him in private, he would then gently tell her that he was interested, but wanted Shiki instead of her.

 

Finished eating, he took both trays back up to the counter as an excuse to talk to her. “Here...” He set the used trays down after dumping the garbage into the nearby bin.

 

“Thanks, Neku.” Her eyes shone with confusion. Neku never spoke to her after he was done ordering.

 

“C-can I speak to you privately?” He asked, blushing slightly.

 

Dropping the trays in surprise, Shigemi blinked then quickly nodded. “Yeah, just give me a moment.” She retrieved the trays then went into the back to call another girl out to cover the till for her.

 

“In here.” She nodded for Neku to follow her into the small office. Closing the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the desk, accidentally flashing Neku a glimpse of the thong she was wearing before smoothing down the hem of the skirt she wore as a part of her work uniform.

 

“Beat- that's friend I was eating with- he thinks that your interested in me. Romantically, I mean... and... I was wondering...?” Neku broke off, shifting his weight, partially out of shy awkwardness, and partially because he found the intimacy of the office arousing. As he spoke, he hoped his shorts were baggy enough to hide his growing erection.

 

“If it's true? Yes, I do like you, in that way, Neku.” She whispered, blushing and lowering her eyes.

 

“I- Shigemi you're cute, but there is another that I like.” Neku explained gently. “I cannot be your boyfriend.”

 

“But you do like me.” Her tone was stronger as she raised her eyes again, filled with confidence that had not been there before.

 

“Yes, I like you. But not-” Neku broke off gasping, as Shigemi boldly palmed the bulge in his shorts.

 

“Oh, this suggests that you do like me in that way. We-” She broke off, thinking. “I'm okay with being yours for only one night, Neku. I dream about you almost every night, and when you come in here I remember those dreams, and... God, I think I might go crazy if you don't take me.” Shigemi's blush betrayed the fact that she was not talking about going out on a date with Neku.

 

Neku moved closer, enjoying the way she was gently rubbing him with her hand, and slid a hand up underneath her skirt. Feeling her up, he realized that her thong was soaked. “Fuck, you're wet. You want me to take you here and now?” He asked, his sex-drive getting the better of his good intentions.

 

“Yes... but we can't. The door doesn't lock, and someone could walk in here at any minute.” Reluctantly releasing Neku's clothed erection, she turned towards the desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she quickly scribbled something, then handed the paper to Neku. “Meet me here tonight. Then we can... do whatever you want to do.”

 

Taking the note, Neku barely glanced at it as he slid it into his pocket. “I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you anything.”

 

“I understand.” Standing, Shigemi gestured for Neku to leave the office ahead of her, and followed him back out to the main area.

 

“Yo, Phones! How'd it go?” Beat asked the moment he spotted Neku. By this point, there were a few more customers- mostly mothers with little kids in tow taking a break from shopping. Hushing Beat, Neku gestured that he'd answer his questions outside, where no one could overhear them.

 

“Yo! Ya gonna leave me hangin' here?” Beat's patience lasted only until they exited the main doors.

 

Laughing, Neku quickly filled Beat in on what had transpired in the office, leaving out only the sexual touching. He knew that Beat wouldn't really care, but would likely tease him about it, and Neku was not in the mood to be teased just then.

 

“So, this chick want's ta meet up wid ya later... for sex?” Beat's grin widened and he playfully punched Neku's shoulder.

 

“Y-yeah. Something like that, anyway.” Neku grinned back, blushing, but his stomach felt like he'd been dinning on butterflies instead of hamburgers. He'd never had a chance to so much as kiss a girl before now- he'd been too reclusive to even try to ask a girl out, convinced that the girls he liked would not like him back. So, excited as he was, he was also nervous about still being a virgin, and whether Shigemi would care about that or not.

 

Sensing Neku's inner turmoil, Beat put a hand on his friends shoulder. “Relax, Phones. No point in bein' nervous. Just do what you wanna do!”

 

Neku laughed, but Beats advice only made him more worried. “What if she doesn't like what I want to do?”

 

“She will! Donna worry 'bout that, Phones!” Beat laughed off Neku's concern. Fortunately, they were attacked by noise, so he did not have to reply to Beat's last statement. By the time the battle was done, their conversation was all but forgotten.

 

 

The address Shigemi had written down turned out to be for a love hotel down an alley normally walled off, but Beat's key opened the wall for Neku. Beat hung back to practice his skateboarding, as Neku spotted Shigemi waiting for him just outside the hotels doors.

 

Without speaking a word, Neku followed her inside and they paid to use a room for two hours. Neku had wanted to only go for one, but Shigemi had argued that an hour would not be long enough so he had reluctantly agreed to two. He just hoped that Beat would not be attacked by noise before then.

 

He was cool until they entered the hotel room, then his stomach began tying itself into knots, and his feet felt leaden.

 

“Neku? What's wrong? You feeling okay?” Shigemi asked as she noticed that he had not followed her to the bed.

 

“Y-yeah... I-I'm fine. It's just... that I'm...” He broke off, realizing he was stuttering.

 

Shigemi laughed. “Ah I see! You're just nervous, right? Don't have much experience?”

 

Neku shook his head. “I don't have _any_ experience.” He quietly confessed. 

 

Shigemi's expression softened. “So you're a virgin?” Neku nodded. “So am I...”

 

Neku began nodding automatically, then his brain registered what she had said. “Wait... What?”

 

“I'm a virgin too. I wasn't going to say anything... but yeah. So you don't have to be nervous about this.”

 

Neku relaxed. “So... you're not going to be pissed if I'm not very good at this?”

 

Shigemi just shook her head and laughed again. “Nope! I'm just glad to know that were both probably going suck at this, and not just me.”

 

Smiling, Neku crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed. Without speaking another word, he pulled her into his arms, and shyly kissed her.

 

Trying to deepen the kiss, Shigemi opened her mouth and let the tip of her tongue touch Neku's lips. Smiling, Neku opened his own mouth enough to touch his tongue against hers. Moaning, he then plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth, pushing her down onto the bed as he did so.

 

They ended up with Neku lying fully on top of Shigemi with their hips rubbing gently together as their tongues duelled. All too soon they had to break apart, frustration about them both still being fully dressed winning out over the pleasure of kissing. Impatient, Neku unzipped his shorts to free his erection without taking them off, before pulling Shigemi's skirt up and pushing her thong out of the way. Then he grabbed the box he'd bought at a local pharmacy earlier that day, and, fumbling slightly, managed to smooth one of the condoms over his hard-on.

 

“Ready?” He panted, as he lifted up her legs and lined himself up with her entrance.

 

Nodding, Shigemi managed to gasp out a single word; “Yes!” Neku wasted no time, thrusting into her the moment she gave him permission to.

 

“Neku!” Shigemi gasped, pleasure fading into pain as her hymen tore, but she pretended not to notice.

 

“Are you okay?” Neku asked as he stopped once fully inside her body to give her a moment to adjust. “Does it hurt?”

 

“No... we'll okay, maybe a little...” She blushed. “But don't stop! Move!” She almost screamed the last word at him as her frustration won out over the pain.

 

Complying, Neku began slowly pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in, his motions clumsy at first, but he soon gained both speed and confidence.

 

Shigemi bit her lip, holding back screams of pain as Neku's thrusts hurt her more than she'd thought they would, but soon enough the pain faded and pleasure began building deep in her lower stomach. But just when she thought she would cum from the sex after all... Neku did.

 

Holding back as long as he could, Neku made every effort to bring Shigemi to orgasm first, but in the end his own pleasure won out, and his cum flooded her insides with warmth- even contained by the condom.

 

Panting, Neku pulled out, tossed the condom into the garbage, and collapsed bonelessly beside her. He lay there for more than a minute, catching his breath. “H-how was it?” He asked as soon as he could talk again.

 

“I-it was... painful. At first... then, wow.” Shigemi panted, unable to articulate her thoughts. “Neku...”

 

“Yeah?” He tensed, then looked away from her, worried that she was mad at him because he hadn't be able to make her cum.

 

“Don't worry about it.” She laughed breathlessly, running a hand down the line of his back. “I read online that most women do not orgasm the first time, so if you're worried that I didn't, then don't be. I'm not mad at you or anything like that. It was still the most incredible experience of my life.”

 

Shyly, Neku glanced over at Shigemi. “You really mean that?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Shigemi replied, knowing that Neku meant all of what she had said.

 

Smiling slightly, Neku leaned in and kissed her. “It was amazing for me as well.” He whispered into the kiss. Then he noticed the blood.

 

“Shigemi... you're bleeding!” Neku freaked, reaching for the tissues on the side table, but she stopped him.

 

“No, the bleeding's stopped already. A little bleeding is normal- it's from my hymen tearing, that's all.”

 

“Oh.” Neku blushed as he realized what she was saying. He still handed her a few tissues to clean herself up with, though.

 

“Yeah, but it's sweet that you were so concerned about me.” She accepted the tissues, and began cleaning the blood off of her thighs.

 

Grabbing some more tissues, Neku began cleaning himself up as well. “Do you want to try something else, or are you too sore?”

 

Shigemi tossed the used tissues in the garbage. “Depends on what you have in mind.”

 

Neku blushed. “I was thinking that I could try... eating you out...” He mumbled the last words, almost too embarrassed to say them.

 

“You mean... oral sex?” She thought for a second. “Yeah, we can try that. I should be okay, so long as you don't finger me too much.”

 

Neku grabbed a clean cloth from the bathroom, dampened it, and carefully cleaned her pussy to make sure there was no missed blood spots. Then he returned the cloth, and lay down between her spread legs.

 

Hesitating briefly, Neku swallowed hard, trying to calm his racing heart and convince himself that he was really about to taste a girl down there- which was something he's wanted to do for almost a year now.

 

After calming himself down to avoid appearing over-eager to be doing this, Neku flicked his tongue out, tasting her. Then he gently kissed her clit before slowly sucking on it.

 

Experimenting a bit, he eventually found a rhythm that worked for both of them, and he alternated between sucking her clit, kissing it, and long slow strokes of his tongue. Ignoring how sore his jaw was getting, he focused on trying to make her cum this way.

 

At first, what Neku did with his mouth just felt odd to Shigemi, but she let him experiment knowing that it was his first time doing anything like this, and that oral sex was supposed to feel amazing when done correctly.

 

Then he found her sweet spot, and she screamed in pleasure. After that, each stroke of his tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge, and she clutched first the bedding, and then Neku's hair as she got closer and closer. Eventually she reached the point where it seemed like one more lick, or one more moment of suction and she would be there... but the edge seemed to be eluding her. It wasn't until Neku started gently fingering her, two of his fingers thrusting in time with his long sure strokes of his tongue, that the edge stopped eluding her. All it would now take was a few more licks, a few more thrusts of his fingers... and all of a sudden, a few more became one, and then she was there, teetering on the edge... and he began sucking her clit again, pushing her over the edge.

 

She screamed as she finally came, clutching hard at Neku's neck and shoulders, leaving long red lines with her fingernails, but not quite breaking his skin.

 

“How was that?” Neku asked as he pulled back, wiping pussy juice off his lips with the back of his hand.

 

Shigemi could only laugh, to breathless to talk. Smiling, Neku waited for her to catch her breath.

 

“It... it was...” Her eyes wide, she shook her head, unable to put into words how beyond amazing it had been for her.

 

“That good, huh?” Neku smiled gently, reading her pleasure in how she glowed from her orgasm.

 

“Yeah... Do you want me too...” She gestured towards his half hardened cock.

 

Hesitating, Neku glanced at the clock. “No, we don't have time. We've already been here for an just over an hour and forty-five minutes.” Neku was amazed at how fast the time had passed.

 

Without another word, they both slid off the bed to fix their clothes, since neither of them had actually removed anything in their haste. Then they left, returning the key to the receptionist, who asked them in a bored voice if they had enjoyed their stay. Knowing that he didn't really care either way, they simply nodded yes towards him, and left hand in hand.

 

“Yo, Phones! How was it?” Beat asked the moment they got outside. Tired from skateboarding, he was lounging against the wall of the hotel beside the main doors.

 

“Beat! That's none of your business!” Neku protested weakly, turning bright red.

 

“I need to get home, before my mom wonders what's keeping me. I'll see you around, Neku.” Shigemi leaned in and kissed Neku's cheek before running off down the street towards her apartment block.

 

“She seems happy.” Beat commented, smiling slyly at Neku, then he yawned as the darkness of reaper-induced sleep fell over both of them. When they woke, it was day six and any thought's Beat had of teasing Neku about having sex with Shigemi were forgotten as they set out again to look for the Game Master.

 

End of Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologize if Beat's speach is off; I'm horrible at writing accents or hardcore slang. Second, there will be three more parts to this series; each part will involve Neku engaging in sexual activity with one of the four shop keepers who develops an interest in him. Part two is Miki 'Mick' Makoto, Part Three HT Masuoka, and Part Four will be May Kurokawa. I;m still working on Parts Three and Four: Part Three will involve Joshua cross-dressing and sex in a changing booth, maybe even a threesome and Part Four will be female-dominant. I'd be glad to hear any suggestions for either part.


End file.
